Nowe życie
by Madwoman.xd
Summary: Mirka i Irek zaczynają nowy rozdział w swoim życiu. Za kilka miesięcy na świat ma przyjść ich dziecko, które prawdopodobnie wywróci ich dotychczasowe życie do góry nogami.


Minęło kilka tygodni. Zduńscy oraz Magda z Pawłem byli bardzo zadowoleni wiadomością, że Mirka i Irek niedługo zostaną rodzicami bo dziecko jeszcze bardziej umocni ich związek. Irek spełnia wszystkie zachcianki Mirki, jest na każde jej zawołanie. Jedynie co mu najbardziej przeszkadza to to, że Mirka ciągle pracuje i nie zwalnia tępa. Dziś piątek, piękny, poranek. Mirka jest dziś umówiona do lekarza. To jej już druga wizyta, ale pierwsza przy której będzie Irek.

- Mirka a to będzie już wiadomo czy to chłopiec czy dziewczynka?

- Nie no, jest jeszcze z a wcześnie. Ale czy płeć ma jakieś znaczenie dla ciebie? Ważne, żeby dziecko było zdrowe.

- Wiem, wiem, ale ja bym chciał chłopca.

- Ty to możesz chcieć. Lepiej powiedz w co ja mam się ubrać? Popatrz z ledwością dopięłam się w te spodnie.

- No ja ci nic nie poradzę, dziecko rośnie a ty musisz wymienić garderobę.

- Taki jesteś mądry? Dobrze w takim razie pojedziesz później ze mną na zakupy. Kupie sobie takie ubrania bym nawet w ciąży ładnie wyglądała.

- Ty i bez niczego pięknie wyglądasz.

- Już się nie podlizuj i tak ze mną pojedziesz na te zakupy. Zobaczysz będzie fajnie.

- No nie wiem, nie wiem.

- Irek nie marudź już. Zbieraj się bo nie chce się spóźnić do tego lekarza.

Oboje dotarli na umówioną godzinę. Irek wszedł razem z Mirką. Lekarz przeprowadzał badanie i pokazywał im maleńki zarodek, który zaczyna już rosnąć. Byli bardzo tym poruszeni tym widokiem, bo to przecież ich dziecko. Oczywiście najwięcej pytań zadawał Irek.

- Panie doktorze a kiedy będziemy mogli poznać płeć dziecka?

- No z tym jeszcze musicie poczekać parę tygodni.

- Ale na razie wszystko jest w porządku?

- Jak na ten tydzień ciąży, wszystko przebiega prawidłowo. Tylko niech pani pamięta żeby się nie przemęczać, nie stresować i dobrze odżywiać. To bardzo ważne, szczególnie na początku ciąży.

- Słyszysz Mirka co pan doktor mówi? powiedział z zapytaniem Irek

- Słyszę, słyszę. Dziękujemy panie doktorze.

- Nie ma za co. Zapraszam już panią na kolejną wizytę. W tedy już pewnie państwo poznają płeć dziecka. Do widzenia, dużo zdrowia życzę.

- Do widzenia. -odpowiedzieli wspólnie i wyszli z gabinetu lekarza

- No to co, jedziemy na zakupy.

- Nie no Mirka, nie możemy tego przełożyć?

- O nie, kobiecie w ciąży się nie odmawia.

Irek niestety nie miał innego wyjścia i pojechał z Mirką na zakupy. Chodzenie po centrum handlowym zajęło im 2 i pól godziny. Mirka czuła się jak ryba w wodzie a Irek był już wyraźnie zmęczony.

- Boże dziewczyno, ja rozumiem kupić kilka rzeczy, ale żeby od razu wykupywać pół sklepu.

- A weź się uspokój. Ja niektóre ubrania kupiłam na później, jak będzie bardziej brzuszek już widoczny. Sam zresztą ładnie rano powiedziałeś, że dziecko przecież rośnie. Wiec już nic nie gadaj. Chodź, pójdziemy teraz coś zjeść.

- No właśnie, chodź w końcu coś zjemy. Ty musisz jeść teraz za dwoje.

Udali się więc do restauracji, która znajdowała się w centrum handlowym. Mirki porcja jedzenia była większa od tej co miał Irek, ale jego to w ogóle nie dziwiło, bo przecież Mirka zawsze zjadała więcej od niego. Po wyczerpujących zakupach dotarli w końcu do domu.

- No wreszcie, następnym razem bierz Kingę na takie zakupy.

- Dobrze, będę zabierała ją. A teraz zrób mi herbatkę.

- Wedle rozkazu kochanie. - Irek posłał Mirce czarujący uśmiech.

Razem usiedli przy stole i pili herbatę, którą Irek zrobił także dla siebie. W pewnym momencie Mirka przestała się odzywać.

- Co tak zamilkłaś?

- Bo myślę.

- A nad czym?

- Nad tym jak powiem ojcu o ciąży. Zawsze z mamą mnie popędzali bym miała już swoje dzieci, bo chcieli zostać dziadkami. A teraz muszę to jakoś powiedzieć, bo przecież nie będę tego ukrywać.

- To może zaproś swojego ojca i wspólnie mu to powiemy.

- Wiesz, może masz racje. W końcu nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą od czasu naszych zaręczyn.

- Trzymaj, zadzwoń do niego. - Irek podał Mirce telefon a ta drżącą ręką wybrała numer do ojca.

- Cześć tato! Mam a raczej mamy z Irkiem pewną sprawą.

- Cześć hipciu! Wiem, co to za sprawa, Wojtek mi powiedział, że jesteś w ciąży. Przepraszam, chciałem do ciebie zadzwonić, ale myślałem, że nie chcesz mieć już ze mną kontaktu.

- Nie, to ja przepraszam bałam się do ciebie zadzwonisz. Nie wiedziałam jak zareagujesz, ale skoro już wiesz.

- No wiem i bardzo się cieszę. W końcu nie będę tylko wyglądał jak dziadek, ale będę mógł się też nim poczuć.

- W takim razie wpadnij jutro do nas na obiad to pogadamy.

- A wiesz, bardzo chętnie się z wami spotkam.

- W takim razie bądź o 15. Do zobaczenia. - Mirka odłożyła telefon, jej oczy mało co nie wyszły ze zdziwienia. Irek nie przysłuchiwał się rozmowie bo był w łazience. Gdy wyszedł i popatrzał na Mirkę miał złe obawy.

- I jak, nie zgodził się przyjechać?

- A właśnie, że zgodził, mało tego o wszystkim już wie.

- Jak to wie, że jesteś w ciąży?

- No tak od Wojtka, bo przecież Magda musiała wszystko wypaplać swojemu ojcu.

- To może i lepiej, jest już z tym oswojony.

- Ta, nawet się ucieszył, że zostanie dziadkiem. Normalnie nie poznaję własnego ojca.

- A tam, może w końcu zrozumiał, że ma tylko jedną córkę i chce żyć z tobą w zgodzie.

- Chodź tu do mnie ty mój mądralo. - Irek przysiadł się do Mirki a ta mocno się do niego przytuliła.

- Kochanie obiecaj mi coś.

- Co Ireczku?

- Że od poniedziałku nie będziesz już tyle pracować, ani się przemęczać.

- Dobrze, obiecuję ci. Zwolnię nieco tępo w pracy i zacznę bardziej o siebie dbać.

- Moja grzeczna dziewczynka. - Irek pocałował Mirkę w czoło.


End file.
